Swoon
by Zeldafan29
Summary: Upon coming down with the common cold, Krolia invites Lance over to take care of Keith whilst she is attending an important meeting. Will this opportunity allow Keith to admit his feelings for Lance? (Set post season 8) SLASH Klance.


**AN - Welcome to my Voltron one-shot. After finishing season 8, I think I speak for every klance fan or even every Voltron fan when I say that it was disappointing. Sooo to give keith and lance a better ending, I have written this fluffy little one shot which takes place post season 8. Enjoy!**

**Synopsis: Keith is sick and Lance wants to help. **

**NOTE: If you enjoyed it and you have a klance community, add it if you can because why not. **

**Warning: Yaoi is high and there are major spoilers (duh)**

* * *

Swoon.

Keith laid his head down gently onto the feathered pillow, desperately trying to fall asleep. Despite it being midday, his level of fatigue rose dramatically once this cold had wormed its way in. All he felt like doing was sleeping his pain away.

It had been three months since he reunited the Galra Empire, joined the Galactic coalition and separated from his team. Lance had demoted himself by leading the simple farm life with his family, Shiro had married and left to do his own thing, Hunk had dedicated his time in resuming Allura's belief's by uniting many cultures and Pidge had installed an A.I named Chip to inaugurate the next generation of defenders.

As much as he hated to admit it, he wished that Lance would pay him a visit once in a while. Sure, they would keep in touch by message but it wasn't the same as seeing him in person. In all fairness he wouldn't mind any of the Paladin's coming to visit him, but it seemed as though they now lead busy lives with no interest of a rendezvous any time soon. Was it Allura's death that had sundered them? Or was it due to the fact that now peace had flourished over Earth, there was no need for _Defender's of the universe _any more?

There was no point dwelling, sulking or feeling pity for himself. This was his life now. His mother Krolia and his mentor Krolivan had been elected as the first representatives of the Galactic coalition and he alone had bravely transformed the Blade of Marmora into a humanitarian relief organisation which provided steady help for those affected by war, and those who need guidance about the consequences of violence. It was his way to honour Allura by spreading her wise message of peace.

Once upon a time, he hated Lance to be truthful. He was your typical goof ball who couldn't be trusted to handle a single mission, who told the worst jokes repeatedly and the guy who'd never take anything seriously. Throughout time, he learned that Lance wasn't your stereotypical dumb dumb after all. Since Lance had left, Keith thought that'd be heaven for his ears but after a few weeks without his annoying presence bugging him, he realised how much he missed it.

Nonchalantly, Keith snuggled into his bed, yanking the quilt up chin high. Last night he had had this dream about him and Lance. Quite frankly he wanted to erase it, or force it out of his brain so he wouldn't have to keep pondering over it. I mean anyone would want to delete the memory of dreaming about marrying Lance, wouldn't they? That was the problem! Assuming the fragments of the dream would depart from his mind, he woke up peacefully the following morning and ate breakfast as per usual not quite comprehending why he had had such a vulgar dream. It hadn't surfaced to his line of thought until he spotted a picture of him and Lance on his phone, which triggered the dream's contents.

Normally, he'd be sickened to death at the possibility of THAT ever becoming a reality. What worried him the most was that his heart thought otherwise. Embedded into his brain was the repulsive twinge of any future with that Cuban boy, yet deep down marrying Lance was something beyond his wildest dreams. After all, Lance was the guy that always had his back. No matter what.

He closed his eyes tight shut, sniffing here and there due to his snuffed up nose. At least upon falling asleep, he would be rid of his sickness for a few hours. To his dismay, he found himself tossing and turning every once in a while, which was just peachy because it prevented him from getting rest. Suddenly, he heard voices coming from outside his room. A clatter of noise bashed out there too, and footsteps drew nearer by the second.

_"Who could that be? It's Sunday..." _Keith thought to himself.

Not long after, he found himself clambering off his bed and wandering over to the door. It sounded like his mum, but the other voice present was a little hard to make out so in curiosity he tiptoed a little closer. Just to be sure it wasn't an ambush, Keith snatched up his blade and stealthily hid alongside the wall beside the door.

"Oh its so lovely to see you again!" said his mum jollily. "I think Keith's in bed, he's been quite ill today so do try and cheer him up. Don't mind his attitude, we both know he's grumpy by nature..." and with that, a little giggle was shared between the two.

_"Okay... maybe not an ambush then."_ Keith placed the blade back into its stand, shuffling back over to his bed. _"I'm not grumpy by nature.._Achoo!" the paladin sneezed louder than intended, disrupting his brooding moment. Thank god no one was there to witness that embarrassing act. Keith pulled out a tissue from his pocket and cleaned up his nose, discarding it to the bin once finished.

Just as he was about to jump back into bed, the voices grew louder and the footsteps were no doubt right outside his door. A little tap on his door rang out smoothly, encouraging him to get up and see who dared bother him.

"Keith buddy!" before he could take another step, Lance burst through the door with heightened energy, scaring him half to death. "I heard you sneeze so I had to check it out," he struck a quick pose, flaunting his perfectly straight teeth.

_"You have got to be kidding me..." he snared. "WAIT HE HEARED ME SNEEZE!" _

Krolia stood pleasantly in the doorway, pleased that Keith looked so alive? Surprised? Although, Keith's glare soon sent her a clear message that maybe, just maybe Lance wasn't the person he wanted to see. Especially when he was looking paler than a vampire under the sun.

"Keith, I know you haven't been feeling well today so I decided to contact Lance. Once he knew you were feeling sick, he was raring to come and take care of you! Isn't that wonderful?" she said happily, grinning from ear to ear.

"T-take care of me?" he stuttered. Being ill is one thing, but being ill with Lance around is another. How is he supposed to get better when all he hears is him rabbiting on twenty four seven? This won't work, Lance will only worsen his illness, not adorn it.

"Yeah man. I know your bummed and all because you're ill. But hey, now you can be grumpy and have an excuse for it," he laughed.

Keith didn't find that funny at all, and even directly shooting his mum a _god help me do something! _sort of look, she only nodded and smiled proceeding to exit out. "Unfortunately, I have got to be going boys. I have a meeting in ten which I cannot miss, but I'll see you later and please don't kill each other." and with that sarcastic tone resounding of her last words she scurried out, her footsteps dying faster than his sanity did.

Equipped with Lance was a backpack which sat firmly on his back and that cheesy smile which only drove the hope of escape away even further. Keith perched himself on the end of his bed, tilting his head downwards. Lance shook off his bag and jumped onto the space next to his pal, nudging his side in an attempt to encourage him to talk. The wind blew violently outside, whistling discordantly in time with the trees outside brushing against the harsh gusts of wind.

"Keith? You okay buddy." Lance spoke in a diminutive tone, trying to peek under his mullet which draped over his eyes. "C'mon mullet. I know I'm not the guy you wanted to see. And I don't blame you..." he paused and took a hefty breath. "After all, I am _the dumb one_. But... I promise I won't annoy you or get in your way or nothing."

He couldn't allow Lance to discover his feelings for him. By shielding his true emotions came great hardships, making it his number one priority to lock them away wouldn't be a walk in the park but it was his only option. Who knows what humiliation he would face for years to come if his secret slipped out. He always thought as a paladin he would receive fifteen minutes of fame not ten years of shame! So providing he zips the lip, the continuation of praise and adoration for his efforts could resume as usual. It was thankful he hadn't told anybody he was gay, meaning unless he blurted it out there was no chance of anyone finding out.

"I'm fine." he finally replied coldly, coughing a little afterwards.

"Dude, let's be real here. You are not fine." he rolled his eyes playfully, placing a hand on the tip of his shoulder. "You know, it's okay to be ill bud. When I'm ill, I think of it as an opportunity to make people wanna wade on me hand and foot haha!" the Cuban boy's laugh lifted his spirits unexpectedly, but of course he couldn't show it. Sitting in complete and utter silence, the emo boy remained calm by locking a straight face.

_"Typical Lance, using his sickness as a way of getting preferential treatment." _he muttered absentmindedly. _"It's kinda...cute..."_

"Huh, what did you say?" he cupped his ear, leaning closer.

Keith blushed hotly, instantly regretting allowing this pest to even reside so close to him. Instead of whimpering on the inside while his mum stood arrogantly in the doorway, he should've pleaded for him to return home, though that would've been awfully rude. His gorgeous fawn locks and his sun tanned skin were features too eye catching to bare; impossible for him to miraculously subside from his line of vision.

His smooth complexion, those dazzling blue eyes, his prominent six pack: all features which were undeniably enticing. You'd assume it was his charm that swooned the young paladin, but nay. Lance's charm caught Keith's eye of course, but what allured him the most was his personality. Lance was someone who you could confide in when bad day's swooped in, someone who would never give up on you, someone who proved to be the most valiant sharp shooter in the galaxy and someone who persistently battled through his flaws and improved, even when treated like a piece of garbage.

Keith gradually lifted his head and faced his friend, taking a deep breath. "I said, I suppose you can take care of me..." he murmured, looking down embarrassed.

Before he knew it Lance had warped his arms protectively around him, latching onto him for dear life. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Bros helping bros."

He sat frazzled, still as a statue whilst the other paladin squeezed him gingerly. Slowly, Keith manoeuvred his gloved hands around Lance and placed them carefully onto his back. It wasn't a normality for him to be hugged so... passionately? caringly? His mum would give him hugs now and then which was alright, and Shiro had always found it in his nature to inlock him in a bro hug too, but Lance's? His were different.

Before he knew it, Lance had swept him off his feet and acted as a splint for Keith as if he couldn't walk. Positioning his right arm supportively around his friend, allowing his left arm to droop over his shoulder. This was no battle recovery, although he seemed to think so. They both hobbled step by step to the top half of the bed, Lance tenderly releasing Keith from his grasp to lay him down in the comfort of his bed. Keith rolled his eyes, annoyingly relented by the unnecessary treatment he was receiving. But in obedience to keep the blue paladin quiet, he lay his head down once more and immediately darted his eyes in random directions to remove any suspicion as to why his eyes were locked to him like a hawk chasing its prey.

"Hey! Before you sleep, you have gotta try the soup I brought for you," Lance chirped, scrambling around to get his bag he previously dumped somewhere.

"That's okay... I don't think that'll be necessary..." Keith mumbled. "Also how can you have soup?"

Lance batted his eyes, unzipping his luggage with a tutting sound effect resonating off his mouth. Soon after fumbling around in the labyrinth that was the junk in his bag, he whipped out a food mug, designed with a thermal protecting metal, excellent at preserving food's temperature for long hikes. Lance placed it on Keith's bedside table, and again, the young paladin began a new search, this time for a loose spoon he had packed earlier this morning.

_"Phew... for a second I thought Lance would've packed a bowl with soup already readily made, and had like cling film to stop it from leaking. Wow... he actually thought for once." _his thoughts clouded reality as Lance finally pulled out a seemingly normal spoon only to discover it was smothered in the crumbs from the bottom of his backpack. Gross.

Keith sat up in disgust, "You are going to clean that, aren't you?" his voice trembled.

"Relax Keith, I'll go wash it," he ambled coolly out of sight, most likely to the kitchen. "Besides, those crumbs are only six months... no-seven months... ah never mind, they weren't too old."

Waiting was boring, he might as well yank the lid off and down whatever soup he had conjured up. Here's hoping it wasn't like lentil soup or beef bolognaise since both were equally vile. He found himself scanning his surrounding's, wondering what it'd be like if him and Lance did marry and then he'd need to upgrade his bed size and rearrange his room to a completely new format. Oh who was he kidding, that would be a nightmare! Imagine Lance yapping till one o'clock in the morning about different names for his alpacas, or how he celebrates Kaltenecker's birthday. He shivered lightly, shaking his head in disapproval at the idea.

Lance swung back into the room, a dripping spoon held unstably in his hand. "All done. I even used washing soap ya big baby." he smirked, venturing over to the danger zone where the beast sat emotionless as per.

_"God... If only Keith wasn't such a jerk. Orrrrr if he didn't hate my guts then we could actually be a thing!" _Lance knew of course that was ridiculous. I mean he's Keith! The emotionless emo guy who was pretty much the definition of socially unavailable (for life). Plus, there was no doubt about it that he viewed him as nothing but a worthless trash bag with nothing going for him.

"What soup is it?" asked Keith monotonically.

"Chicken." Lance replied, shaking nervously. Had he chosen the wrong type?

"Ah that's actually my favourite. Thanks Lance."

Lance metaphorically wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead, relieved that he hadn't failed to prepare an okay-ish dish. As soon as Keith went to grab the pot of soup, Lance automatically took it off him. Since he was sick and all, it would've been rude to let him struggle when eating.

"Lance-cough-w-what gives!" Keith coughed uncontrollably.

"Yo, I ain't about to let you eat that on your own," Lance folded his arms rigidly, furrowing his shaped brows. "Let me help."

Keith coughed, "H-how are you supposed to help? It's just eating..."

"Hmmm...OH I can like spoon feed you!" Lance suggested unhelpfully. "You know, like a baby."

"NO!"

"Why not?" Lance inquired, genuinely puzzled. "I mean—"

"Lance!" he exclaimed, flushed. "Can't you get it through your thick skull that I don't want to look like an idiot?" he folded his arms, frowning intimidatingly.

"Jeez, your acting as if the whole team are here or your crush for that matter!" he rolled his eyes, letting out a little snigger. Of course he was fibbing tremendously on that part, in all honesty he had no idea if Keith fancied anyone or not. Nevertheless, it was all for the laughs to drop the c-bomb into the mix, all to wined him up and most importantly discover whether he stood a chance at swooning the young paladin.

Reverently, Lance's eyes curved into hearts the deep shade of crimson red. The best way to find out if someone has a crush for your own personal gain is to topple a certain subject onto them, hoping in embarrassment they will be dying to clear the rumours by stating either: yes, they have a crush. Or even no, they don't. Although, controversially there are a few flaws to this method which Lance prided himself on jotting down for future reference.

_Lance's fool proof way of finding out if your crush has a crush flaws edition!_

_\- They could say they did. (which would be sad af)_

_\- They might lie and say they don't. Then ya won't really know if they do or not. _

_\- They could ignore you_

_\- They could get offended at your assumptions and not wanna be your friend anymore._

_\- They might think you're asking for someone else. _

With those minor setbacks glued to his brain, he was taking a huge leap of faith as whether to ask him such a personal question. Especially being he's Keith, which only makes the possible consequences increase by fifty percent. The weather pressed on with its terrible temper, driving the leaves off the trees till the bark was bare. Fortunately, the clouds drifted apart one by one, creating a path of light for the sun to shine through. Lance pondered courteously with his fingers nipping at his thighs, manifesting all sorts of outcomes from his daring question.

_"Ugh... who am I kidding. He'll probs be like: I'm Keith and I don't have a crush because I'm sooooo emo! Heh, thanks Pidge for the new insult, I'll use it wisely."_

"Pfft, I don't have a crush." he huffed with almost no change in attitude. _"How the hell does he know I have a crush?!"_

"Uhuh… whatever you say mullet," said Lance, pulling a sheepish grin. "Now. Are you gonna stop being a wet blanket and let me feed you?" he asked again. He'd do anything to get closer to Keith, even if it truly was going to be humiliating for him. Not that anyone but they would know anyhow. It's not like the whole team were also present, or even Krolia or Krolivan. What did it matter? Everyone deserves to get treated like a princess when ill. Or a prince in his case.

With a slight sour twinge of his parting lips, the red paladin let out a short groan before reluctantly nodding. Lance air fisted the air, readily opening the lid of the steaming soup, lowering the spoon in whilst Keith leaned his head against the backboard of his bed, pillows supporting his body below. Cautious not to spill the piping hot liquid, loverboy only fished out a small amount of the substance, languidly transporting it over to him like a boat on the calm seas. Once Keith took the first sip, Lance's legs soon began to feel achy and retorted. Upon noticing, the red paladin pointed effortlessly to a stool in the corner which Lance could sit on for the time being.

And for those cherished moments in which he was honoured to be able to assist his crush, Lance felt as though he could admit to him right this second. He didn't of course. Time passed, the sun had started in a position high in the sky yet now it drooped lowly with the background shaded a gradient ranging from red to orange to yellow. Twiddling his thumbs, Keith observed the Cuban boy hoping to make his move before his mum would return home, meaning Lance would no longer be needed. Keith had slept for a few hours prior to this moment, and Lance had managed to scrummage through Keith's closet and find a games console to occupy his time.

It was surprising that his mum hadn't returned as of yet. She only had a meeting to attend which normally takes about an hour and it had been four hours currently which meant either the meeting had been delayed or she wanted her son to suffer and decided to stop off at a shop or get takeout. He wasn't too worried. Krolivan would've alerted him if there were any problems and right now he was fighting the clock.

"Hey... uhm Lance?" said Keith in a raspy tone, similar to a frog's croak. "Can I trust you?"

Lance set his controller down, pausing his game in the process. "Duh." he replied smartly, hopping up from his seat over to Keith. "What's on your mind?"

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone!" he struck him with a death stare, grabbing his shoulders in order to show him his was serious.

"Ok..."

"I mean it! Not anyone, got it?"

"Yeah man, sheesh I promise."

Heaving a breath, the paladin cradled his bony arms. "I'm gay."

Lance nearly died of excitement, his prayers had been answered obviously. This was perfect news, now he really did stand a chance at swooning him since their relationship had improved in the past year or so. Once rivals now possible lovers. Lance grabbed Keith's leathered hand, gripping it tightly as a sign of moral support.

"I'm glad you told me dude," he spoke softly. "Its nothing to be ashamed of."

"Wait... you don't hate me?" he blushed slightly, fazed by the soft touch of _his_ loverboy's palms smoothing with his.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because..." sighed Keith. "Because... because—look it's just hard accepting myself because people like me are viewed as freaks." With the frowns from others once Shiro came out as gay, Keith assumed that by denying himself he would somehow coax his identity out of him. He just couldn't. Turns out the person he'd hoped would understand was as supportive as can be, which filled his emo heart with joy.

"T-that makes two of us..." Lance rubbed the back of his neck, gritting his teeth. Proud of his accomplishment to confess to Keith, all he could do was wait patiently for his initial response. Keith eyed up the Cuban boy in astonishment, did he ears deceive him or did _his_ crush admit he too was either gay or bi? "It took me a while to figure out I was bi, but I'd always had a feeling deep down I was even after dating loads of girls in the past."

"Lance I—"

"Nah man it's all good. I'm glad I told you," he took a quick but shaky breath. It was now or never right? This confession had syphoned most of his dignity out since he knew many wouldn't accept him, yet this confession had also given him the bravery to declare his love for Keith.

Keith cleared his throat, "Lance—"

"Keith!" Lance interrupted him suddenly causing him to freeze. "I know we haven't always got along and I've been a real dumb ass in the past. But I just want you to know that you're the most inspirational person I've ever met, and-and I love you!" it was out.

His deepest desires were out in the open, an open wound vulnerable and exposed to rejection. Lance gripped the collar of Keith's t-shirt pulling the paladin towards him, pressing a chaste kiss onto his baby soft lips. He thought for sure in this heated moment he would be tossed off the bed and onto the cold floor, left to rot like a fool. Yet, Keith had reciprocated the kiss willingly, pressing his lips firmly for reassurance.

And then it was over in the blink of an eye, Lance pulled away to see Keith's face as red as his old lion. "I love you too Lance..." Keith smiled, his eyes star struck.

"Really?" he beamed happily.

"Yes, and I really hope this means that... you know we could-I mean we don't have to but..." Keith babbled, mirroring Lance.

"What your trying to do is ask me out dude," he smirked, taking his boyfriends arms lovingly.

"Yeah, that." he blushed for a final time. "Will you be my boyfriend, Lance?"

"Thought you'd never ask mullet." he teased. This time Keith pulled loverboy into a steamy kiss, as the sun settled outside and the wind was almost non existent, they melted into one another, caressing each others face tenderly until eventually they drifted off asleep, Keith's arms laying heavenly on Lance's chest.

_The end._


End file.
